This invention relates to latex compositions and to their use with textile materials to improve various properties thereof, such as flexibility and resistance to seam tearing, while retaining good low temperature properties.
Commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 697,171 filed June 17, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,120 issued Aug. 15, 1978 (incorporated herein by reference) discloses an acrylic resin latex composition which when used in the treatment of textiles provides resistance to cracking at low temperatures. Typically, the polymer compositions are used as transfer coatings on fabrics intended for home and automotive upholstery applications. In transfer coating, a polymer emulsion is formulated with various additives and cast onto embossed release paper, using a conventional roll coater and knife. The coating is then dried to give a film (typicaly about 2.5 mils thickness) and an adhesive is applied, followed by a napped and sheared fabric. After drying and curing, the composite is stripped from the release paper and, if desired, given a top finish. In a variation on the foregoing coating technique, a polymer emulsion foam is applied to the fabric before contact of the fabric with the adhesive and film/release sheet. After the foam is dried and crushed, an adhesive is applied and the crushed foam coated fabric is used in the same manner as any other fabric in the manufacture of upholstery fabric by transfer coating.
Although the polymer compositions of Ser. No. 697,171, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,120 issued Aug. 15, 1978 generally provide excellent properties when used as transfer coatings on fabrics or in other textile treatments, room for further improvement remains, particularly in seam tear resistance. Seam tear resistance means resistance of a polymer treated fabric to tearing along a sewn seam, as in a piece of upholstery fabric. In addition, improvements in percent elongation (stretch before exceeding elastic limit), Bally Flex and abrasion resistance are desirable. Some increase in surface tack is acceptable, since topcoating of the films formed with the polymers is commonly practiced, thus offsetting any increased tack in the polymer. However, the good low temperature properties of the polymer, such as "cold crack", must be maintained.